pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 40: Battle of the Gods
Battle of the Gods is the 40th episode of Pocket God. It was released August 10, 2011. History Before the release of this episode, there was much speculation and hype about it. Two speculated release dates were the first and the second week of August, due to the fact that the update was submitted on the 1st of August. The two week delay from its original release was due to Allan Dye's vacation. In the end, the episode was released on August 10th. This episode is quite the milestone for the game and Bolt Creative, as neither Allan or Dave thought they would actually be working on the same game for over 2 and a half years. Although, now that we are here, I know we will hit 50 updates and likely go well beyond that. This game is a bit of a curve ball for Pocket God, but Dave mentioned on his "State of the Island" that "our app has always been a way for Allan and Dave to experiment with things that interest us and I always wanted to code a turn based fighting game". Dave mentioned that he thinks it turned out really well, and that there is definitely a strategy to it; the player has to think through how to approach different bad guys. Dave said that it would be interesting once they get the multiplayer version of the game running (which, in fact, was added in the next update Ep 41: I Sting The Body Electric) because he thought it would be fun to try and outthink someone else's attacks. Overview Episode 40 makes it so the player can enter the battle arena on God Island, you can enter the battle arena. All you have to do is earn at least four god idols (see the previous episodes) and set them on the four pedestals to open the temple. Drop a Pygmy into the temple to enter the game. The main game is single player, each god has their own 4 idols that they battle with. Here you have a chance to go up against every episode's god; there are forty so far. In the battle, both sides get four idols that have certain attributes and powers. Choose the right idols at each turn to win the battle. It plays like a two-tiered rock-paper-scissors, and each idol has a chance of damaging the opponent's health. The player must beat each god to unlock the Deva idol. At each turn, both sides picks an idol which has two attributes, Realm and Attack Type. There are 5 Realms: Oceanus, Aeris, Animus, Infernus and Pax. If you win the realm, you will activate the idol's special power. Each Realm's idol has a special power which might include protecting you, damaging the opponent, inhibiting the opponent's powers, or some other helpful ability. Then, the attack happens. There are 3 Attack Types: Strong, Fast and Counter. If you win the attack type, your pygmy makes the successful attack that will inflict damage upon the opponent. But the special powers can affect the amount of damage, so this doesn't always mean you're the most successful in this turn. Choosing the right idol will make a lot of difference. Also included in this update is the Mafia Skin Pack. Change the island statue into a pygmy with cement shoes, the igloo into a casino, the doodler into Scarface and more. It is priced at 99 cents. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the Pocket God Update Message. Do not modify it. We proudly introduce a new pygmy battle arena!! Win idols in Challenge of the Gods and use them to power your pygmies in the Battle of the Gods! All you need to acquire is four idols and place them on the pedestals of God Island. This opens the temple door. Drop a pygmy in to begin battle. Each idol has a specific Attack, Realm and Special Power to help you win, so choose wisely! Also included is the all-new Mafia Custom Pack! Turn your islands into gangstar-heaven! IMG_0529.PNG|What's New in this Episode New Features Battle of the Gods This update is basically a continuation of the God Island saga. Now that you unlocked all your idols, you get to do battle with them. The main game is single player, each god has their own 4 idols that they battle with and you have to beat each god to unlock the Deva idol. The ability to enter the Battle Arena on God Island is added in this update. In order to do this, you must earn at least four god idols and set them on the four pedestals to open the temple. Drop a Pygmy into the temple to start the game. Here you have a chance to go up against every episode's god; there are forty so far. In the battle, both sides get four idols that have certain attributes and powers. Choose the right idols at each turn to win the battle. It plays like a two-tiered rock-paper-scissors, and each idol has a chance of damaging the opponent's health. The basic game is based on Rock Paper Scissors. Each idol has an attack type (Strong, Fast, Counter) which is the main RPS battle that determines who causes damage in the turn but idols also have a Realm type (Aeris, Oceanus, Infernis, Pax, Animus) which is a 5 way RPS battle that determines whether that idol's realm power is activated. Realm powers can do various things, they can reduce the damage that an enemy does to you, give you a bonus on your attack, give you healing or even freeze a random opponent's idol for a number of turns. You need to choose your idols carefully so you don't expose yourself to certain types of attacks or realm powers and Idols that might be weak at attacks probably have really strong realm powers. battlescreenshot1.jpg|The four idols opening the temple screenshot3a.jpg|Screenshot of the player being beaten in a round (Strong loses to Fast) screenshot3b.jpg|Oceanus beating Inferis screenshot4.jpg|Statistics for Annal, God of Peace pygmyshield.png|One of the Pygmy animations during the game Combat Method The idol selection screen, introduced in Episode 39, reveals the basic mechanics of the idol combat game to be introduced in Episode 40. At each turn, both sides picks an idol which has two attributes, Realm and Attack Type. 'Realm' There are 5 Realms: Oceanus, Aeris, Animus, Infernus and Pax. If you win the realm, you will activate the idol's special power. Each Realm's idol has a special power which might include protecting you, damaging the opponent, inhibiting the opponent's powers, or some other helpful ability. Then, the attack happens. 'Attack Type' There are 3 Attack Types: Strong, Fast and Counter. If you win the attack type, your pygmy makes the successful attack that will inflict damage upon the opponent. But the special powers can affect the amount of damage, so this doesn't always mean you're the most successful in this turn. Choosing the right idol will make a lot of difference. Mafia Skin Pack The skin pack for this update is the mafia pack. Some of the features are to change the moon into a pizza pie and the outhouse is a jail. Video Trivia *This is the first episode to add a battle aspect, between the Pygmies to the game. *This is the first episode where Pygmies get a weapon apart from the spear. *No specific god idols must be unlocked to enter the arena, however since the battle arena is inside the door on the island added with Episode 39 you will need to unlock 4 god idols to open the door before you can enter. *The gods will give the Pygmies different weapons, so that some will give sword and shields, while others give more Dragonball Z-like attacks. *The weapons differ from type to type. Category:Episodes Category:Pocket God